Friends or Fame
by Vampire-Lover-04
Summary: Bella Swan and Alice Brandon are best friends until Bella gets a chance to become famous. When Alice feels as if she is losing her bestfriend she tells her she as to choose. Will Bella choose fame or friends?
1. Moving

Chapter 1

_I sat on the side of the bedroom window awaiting my prince to come. He finally arose from the darkness beneath the moon and scurried up our secret ladder. As he entered this damp room, my door knob began to shake. Lady Jane was to check on my appearance. I was so startled by the movement that I forgot about my prince. He must've hidden his-self somewhere. Lady Jane entered the room and…_

"Bella…Bella…Wake up!" A familiar voice whisper-shouted at me. My eyes fluttered open to see Alice, my best friend, standing over me. Her brownish-red hair was hanging from her ponytail and she smiled.

"Ali, what do you want?" I asked in my rough voice. She had awoken me from my amazing dream. Mary-Alice Brandon was my best friend. She had brownish-red hair that ended around her mid-back. She also had a deep tan from last summer. Ali was my nickname for Mary-Alice since we became good friends.

"We have school today." Ali had replied in a whisper. What? Today was only Monday, August 23rd. Ali was correct on the date. I looked at my clock to find the time. 6:30 a.m. She had woken me up at this time to make sure I got up.

"Isabella Marie Swan, it's time to get out of bed." My mother yelled. I arose from my bed and Ali turned on the light. In a flash, my hands had covered my eyes protecting them from the brightness.

"Yes, Mama." Was my response to my mother. Sometimes I call her mom, mommy, mama, or mother. Ali walked back over to my king-size bed and pulled me off. Then, she walked over to my closet. She had awesome taste in style so I wasn't afraid of what she was going to choose.

"Bella, today is black and white day for us. You know what that means don't you?" Gabi had asked me. Ali and I were going to be the new kids in the school. Ali has been living with me since she was 5. Terrible tragedy had happened to her parents and she says she could care less. She didn't really know them but I know it hurts her when she talks about them. It's been 7 years since then and today we call it Black and White day because it is a memory for her parents.

"Yea, but do I have to wear a skirt?" I asked. Ali nodded her head. We looked alike but she had the more petite and pixie-like figure. I laughed the way she nodded it so dramatically.


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2**

"Ali, I'm ready." I called out, regretting it as soon as I did. Ali popped out of nowhere and handed me white wedges. I huffed and slipped them on before grabbing my school bag. We walked out of the door and to our cars. Ali had a yellow Mercedes Benz and I had a blue Lamborghini.

"Bella, I bet you I can bet you in a race to school." She said. I shook my head in a disagreement. Ali knew that nobody could beat me. We shook hands agreeing the loser has to pay $100. I smiled knowing I was going to win. We hopped in our cars and drove off. I was at 150 miles per hour knowing that it only took about 15 minutes to drive at 50 miles per hour. I made it there in a record time and the students stared as we parked in parking spots. They gasped as we got out. Ali and I looked at each other and giggled. 2 other cars pulled up and when they saw where we parked they were mad. A blond got out of one and walked over to us.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked us in a rude voice. Rude much? No hello…No are you new…Just that. I looked at Ali and she nodded.

"I believe that I'm Isabella Swan and this is my friend, Mary-Alice Brandon." I said politely like any other normal person would do. She snorted in our faces.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I believe you are parked in the wrong parking spot." She said. I smirked at her this time.

"This spot does not have your name on it and it's not like you're going to do." Alice said. I smiled at my little pixie friend.

"Well, I'm the Queen Bee of this school and you will treat me with respect." She grunted back.

"How can we treat you with respect if we don't even know you? Next time you want respect, introduce yourself before you give someone problems. We don't have to treat anyone with respect until we get respect. Thank you. Buh-bye." I said and waved my hand in her face before locking my car and walking to the main office building. The blond-hair, blue-eyed girl followed us.

"Nobody talks to me like that and then walks off." She said.

"Well, Rosalie Hale, it's nice to know we are the first." Alice said turning around. I grabbed her arm but she didn't move. Oh no! Ali was going to fight this until Rosalie backed down. I slapped my forehead and rolled my eyes. This was going to take a while. Love The Way You Lie by Eminem featuring Rihanna started playing. I reached in my bag trying to find it.

Just gonna stand thereAnd watch me burnThat's all right Because i likeThe way it hurtsJust gonna stand thereAnd hear me cryThat's alrightBecause I love The way you lieI Love the way you lieI Love the way you lie

I finally found my phone and answered it.

"Hey Bells." A voice was rough at the end. I could tell it was Jacob Black. He had a huge crush on me even though we are only childhood friends.

"Hey Jake. I'm in the middle of something so let me call you back." I said. He sighed and replied with a, "Sure. Sure." I hung up and turned towards Alice. "I don't know about you, Ali. But, I'm not going to stoop down to her level. I have to get to class." I said while putting a piece of my bangs back behind my ears. She sighed heavily and walked with me to get our schedules. Rosalie shouted out wimps and Alice turned and gave her the finger. Such an immature child. I shook my head and saw a lady with reddish hair behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Mary-Alice Brandon and this is Isabella Swan. We are transfers." Alice explained sweetly. The lady handed us our schedules and I compared ours. Ali and I only had lunch and gym together. We said our farewells and departed for the day until lunch. I was walking to my locker to put my stuff away when I bumped in a bronze-haired god. His emerald green eyes looked at me as we put our stuff away.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." I said. He handed me my schedule.

"It's fine. Hey, we have the same classes together." He said. I smiled and stood up. "I'm Edward Masen. You are?"

"Isabella Swan. But, my friends call me Bella." I said looking into his eyes. It was like you could see deeply into his soul.

"Isabella." I heard him breathe. His minty-like breath spreaded over my face. "Unique name just like the owner. Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" He asked. I didn't know what Alice would say but it was so hard to refuse him. I nodded my head and came out of a trance when I heard a pitchy voice yell Edward's name. "I have to go." He said and waved good-bye. I stood there for a few minutes until the bell rang. Instead of heading towards my locker, I headed towards my homeroom.


	3. Surprised

**Chapter 3**

I walked into the room and handed the teacher my slip. He signed it and told me to sit in the very back. I went to my seat and pulled out a notebook to doodle in. A chair scooted next to me and I saw that witch sit next to me. I sighed and continued doodling in it again. She looked over my shoulder.

"We meet again. I'll make your life a mess you keep messing with me." She said. I sighed.

"Whatever. I really don't care. Just leave me alone and never talk to me like I'm a dog. Got that?" I asked. She glared at me until the bell rang. I got up and walked to English. The rest of day went like that up until lunch. I met Alice by the doors. She was kissing a blond-haired boy. Jasper Hale. He was in my English class. "Ali. Ali." I was getting impatient. "Mary-Alice Brandon if you don't stop kissing that boy I will sew your lips shut tonight." I said. She pulled away from him and glared at me.

"Belly. C'mon. Please let me." She said. I shook my head. "You're so freaking stubborn, Bella. I'll see you at your table, Jazzy." She said and we linked arms before walking into the lunchroom. I grabbed my tray and had an apple and water. Alice flicked my arm.

"Ow! What was that for, Ali?" I asked her. She looked at Jasper. I sighed. "I was starving Ali. C'mon, let's get to the table to you can finish your make-out session with him." I said. She smiled and we walked to his table. When I put my tray down Alice flicked my arm again. I glared at her. "What was that for? God, that hurts. You really need to stop doing that." I said. She glared at me. I held my arms up in surrender.

"Sorry. I felt like flicking someone and you were the first person near me." She said. I smiled in an evil way.

"I'll get you back tonight. But, your little boyfriend is waving you over to his seat. So, I'll see you tomorrow because I am going outside to enjoy the…um…nature." I said. She smiled at me while I walked out of the lunchroom. I made it out there without bumping into anyone. Wow! Surprise! Surprise! I sat on a bench and watched as the trees swayed. A lady came out of the school and walked up to me.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked. Maybe I was wrong? That wasn't a reporter. That was Selena Gomez!

"Yes, this is she." I said. I waited impatiently for her to tell me something.

"You got the part!" She said! I stood shocked for a moment remembering that I had auditioned for something. "Welcome to the Hollywood world!" I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. Alice came out.

"Hey, Selena Gomez came out looking for you. She said that you go-" Ali stopped as soon as she saw. "Oh my god!" I smiled. "Congratulations."

"Well, I was around the studio and the director asked me to tell you. She said you would love to know that I told you!" She said. I smiled and hugged Selena. "I can tell we're going to be great friends. Anyway, I'm going to let you and your friend finish school then I'll have my limo driver come pick you up. We'll head over to the studio after that. I'll see you later Isabella. Bye." She said and walked off. Ali walked back into the lunchroom and I followed. Everybody stopped and stared at me. I looked at Ali uncomfortable.

"She made an announcement looking for you." Ali whispered. I walked over to the table with Ali. Jasper stood up and grabbed Alice in his arms as if they were dating for a while. It hasn't even been 3 hours. Rosalie still glares at me. Everyone looked at me shocked. Edward stood up and walked over to me.

"Wow! You're first day and Selena Gomez is looking for you. All you want is the center of attention, huh? I thought you were different than all of the other girls. Wow! They're all alike, huh?" He said. I looked shocked. Alice whispered in Jasper's ear and he nodded.

"Dude. C'mon. Bella is a new student and Selena Gomez was here looking for her. Think how amazing that is. And, I don't think Bella likes attention. Why do you think she went out and was trying to hide inside Alice? Give the poor girl a chance. She just got some great news that can change her whole life. Dude. Cut her some slack. That goes for all of you." Jasper said. Edward's words were still tattooed in my brain. I don't know why but I ran out of the lunchroom and saw Selena Gomez talking to the limo driver. I walked up to her.

"Hey, do you think we could go to the studio now?" I asked. She nodded and we climbed in. I saw Carrie Underwood, Usher, and a lot of other celebrities in the limo.

"Everyone I want you to meet Isabella Swan." They said. I saw Kristen Stewart sitting there.

"Kristy, she looks so much like you." I heard Carrie Underwood say. Kristen nodded. I sat down and we had some weird conversations. We had a lot of fun talking though. I got home around 10 and saw Alice sitting there with Rosalie, some big guy, Edward, and Jasper. I sighed.

"Bells, where have you been? I was waiting for so long I invited Jasper over. This is Emmett. Rosalie and him are going out. Rosalie is really cool once she warms up to you." Ali said. I smiled.

"Sorry, I saw Selena and went to hang out with her and some more celebrities in her limo. Anyway, we got school tomorrow, Ali. Did my mom and dad know?" I stated. Ali nodded. I walked over to the steps.

"Night Ali. I'll see you in the morning." I said and climbed upstairs. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After a quick 15 minutes I climbed out and saw a piece of paper on the floor. I got dressed and walked downstairs to grab my phone. They were still here watching me. I dialed the number on it.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Hey, it's Izzy." I said.

"Oh hey Izzy. It's Taylor Swift." Taylor said. Oh! It's Tay-tay's number.

"Hey Taylor. I was just wondering. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow Ms. Swift." I said. We both laughed.

"Yeah Ms. Swan." She said.

"Bye Taylor." I smiled and hung up. Alice loved Taylor Swift. She smiled at me.

"Oh my god! That was Taylor Swift you were talking to!" She said. I waved it off and went towards the kitchen. Edward was in there looking confused.

"What are you looking for?" I asked sweetly. He jumped and turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Um…I was looking for your cups." He said. I walked over to him.

"Help me up the counter and I will show you." I said. His hands went onto my hips and he lifted me up. I got 2 cups down. He helped me down. My phone started to ring. I picked it up and opened it without looking at the caller I.d. "Hey, it's Isabella." I said.

"Hey, Izzy. It's Selena. I saw what that boy said to you about being the center of attention. Next time, tell me, please. I'll get him for you, Izzy." She said. I looked at Edward. He looked sad.

"It's okay, Selly. Hey tell the Jo-Bros I said hey. I've got to go. Bye, Selly." I said.

"Bye Izzy. Just remember. Anyone that messes with you will get a hint of my mind." She said and we hung up. Selena actually reminded me about that. I slid Edward his cup and went to the fridge to get some kool-aid.

"Bella, I'm really sorry that I said that to you." He said. I walked around him and grabbed my phone as it vibrated. I opened it to see a text.

_Hey Bella. It's Jake. Um…Just asking to see if you're free tomorrow night. If you are then we could go out to the movies or something. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Bye._

_-Jake_

I sighed and closed the fun. He has been trying to get me to date him for so long. I moved.

"Bella. Please talk to me." Edward asked. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Well, what you said caused me to leave. That caused me to make friends with celebrities. That got me their numbers. So, thank you." I said. He smiled.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

"Why would that matter? I'm just like any other girl who wants the center of attention. But, when I want attention I get it. I didn't want attention. So, there you go. There's your answer." I said.

"Bella, c'mon. Charlie wants us to go to sleep." Ali said. I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.


End file.
